


Kylo the Sith King

by girlg33k



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Hux, Emperor Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, implied trans!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlg33k/pseuds/girlg33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot based on a quote from Jim Henson's Labyrinth. ( Jareth: “I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.”  )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo the Sith King

They’d been at it long enough that evening that things had slowed, and become lazy. 

Sweat dripped from Kylo’s hair as he held himself up above Hux, hips rolling slowly, randomly. His eyes studied the man beneath him, a man whose dreams had been very ambitious as of late. Kylo ran a thumb over a bruise that was forming on the pale, freckled skin of Hux’s neck. His expression began to shift into something calm and serious. 

“…Love me.” Startled by the words, Hux’s eyes widened, and his lips formed an irritated frown. 

“What?” The word was sharp, his consternation pulling him from his pleasure-haze. Kylo didn’t seem to notice, and brushed his fingers along Hux’s lips, before sliding them down to the man’s neck. They curled around the General’s throat, not enough to hurt, but firm enough to make their presence known. 

“Fear me….” His voice was low, commanding, but Hux only stared at him as if he’d just declared the blackness of space was neon green. 

“What the hell are you on about, Ren.” He stared back in defiance, though his mind swam in confusion. Again, Ren seemed to ignore him. 

The pale hand moved from neck to chest, applying firm pressure, even as he rocked his hips forward with a slow, deep thrust. “Do as I say….” His voice was again demanding, but lacking the iciness that usually accompanied such an order. Still, the muscles beneath Hux’s eye began to twitch, and he put his hands on Ren’s shoulders, ready to push the other man off. 

Hux’s mouth fell open, ready to protest, anger bubbling up. This wasn’t how their relationship worked, and Ren damn well knew it. But Kylo pressed down, lowering himself, lips brushing against Hux’s ear. 

His voice dropped to a low, seductive murmur, but the words were clear. “That is all I require…and I will be your slave.”

Hux stilled, eyes shifting to stare at the mass of dark, damp hair brushing against his cheek. He didn’t understand what Ren was saying, but there was a gentle probing in his mind, helping him focus, and bringing powerful desires to the surface. 

Ren didn’t pull back, but kept his mouth near the General’s ear, where he continued to murmur his demands. “I know. About your ambitions. About what you want. If you give me just that…. I will be your sword and shield. I will be your weapon to direct across the galaxy. I will be yours.” 

Ren tugged at more memories, mingling Hux’s dreams with his own. A towering Snoke, crumbling into dust. Hux standing proud, in military finery. Ren at his side. Hux sucked in a breath; he hadn’t realized his secret desires had been so easy to find. If the Supreme Leader were to find out….

Ren made a shushing sound, even as he nipped an earlobe, hips moving again with lazy rhythm, stirring the General beneath him. “I’ll teach you to hide it. We’ll lock it away, until we’re ready.” 

Hux was still a moment longer, then he gripped Ren’s hair in a fist, pulling the man’s head up so he could search his face. Ren’s eyes were dark, but there was no lie in them. No amusement, no snark on his features. He stared back, waiting for an answer. 

Hux pushed, turning Ren and rolling with him, so he straddled the Knight’s hips. And still Ren stared quietly up at him, obediently waiting. “Love, fear, and obey,” he murmured, almost scoffing. Only the fact that Ren seemed so sincerely serious kept him from outright mocking the man. It also made him seriously consider. “And you’ll be my slave?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ll help me take _him_ down?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Ren stared back only a moment before answering, “We are the inheritors of the First Order. It can be ours. It should be ours. And I am not an Emperor.” 

It was quite possibly the first time since he’d met Kylo Ren that the man had actually considered himself _lesser_. It surprised him, but it also compounded that the Knight was serious. He wanted to be Emperor, and the one man who could stop him wanted to assist him. 

“I see.” He trailed his fingers down Ren’s chest, eliciting a soft hiss as his nails dug into flesh. In response, Ren bucked up, but Hux shoved down, hard, grinding the man into the mattress. “Still,” he growled, with another forceful roll of hips. Ren shuddered, but obeyed, clenching his hands into the sheets to avoid placing them elsewhere. “Alright, Knight of _Hux_ ,” the red-haired man smirked, watching the Knight’s eyes widen. “Obey me, and tell me how desperate you are….”


End file.
